The Venom In Your Voice
by Burden
Summary: I Still Remember That Smile When You Tore Me Apart:.:.IchigoXUryuu UryuuXIchigo IchiIshi IshiIchi IchigoXHichigo UryuuXHichigo/ Dark Ichigo.:.:
1. Put Me To Sleep, Evil Angel

Thrash: SEEEE! I can write something other than GrimmUlqui!! :D

My second favorite pairing…IchiIshi!…Try saying _that_ five times!! :3

Blahhhhhh… I'm horrible at writing action-y scenes, so feel free to ignore pretty much the everything except the ending. XD You won't hurt my feelings!

Um…contains blood, yaoi, sexy Quincys, and raep in chapter TWO!! :3

_**Enjoy! And as soon as you see the Squiggle, Ima start sayin Hichigo, not Ichigo…You'll see :D**_

PS: Um, Ichigo and Uryuu were already together before this… :D I thought of that after I wrote this, so a prologue might be up later describing how they CAME TO LOVE!!

…Why put up a prologue after I just told you?

Because. I need stuff to do. D

So, Enjoy…again!

--

_IchigoXUryuu_

_The Venom In Your Voice_

_Chapter One: Put Me To Sleep, Evil Angel…_

_Rated M :U_

………………………………...

A silver arrow pierced the sky, flying point blank at one of the four Hollows surrounding them, severing one of the many limbs.

"Guess I need to work on my aim…" The Quincy mumbled to himself over the screeches of the wounded Hollow.

Ishida Uryuu glanced to his left, where Kurosaki Ichigo stood, his Zanpakuto, Zangetsu, brandished for battle.

He lunched at on of the Hollow's toad like heads, swinging his sword furiously.

It's three-digited hand blocked the blow easily, and succeeded in wrestling Ichigo's Zanpakuto from his grip.

"Gah!" He yelled, falling to the ground with a loud thud.

Uryuu sighed, adjusting his aim to the frog-like Hollow holding Zangetsu. He let loose another shimmering arrow, severing it's arm before it could make another move.

The white, warty arm fell against the black asphalt with a wet, sickening _thhhunk_, Zangetsu spinning off and landing in a pool of dark crimson blood,

Ichigo dashed for his Soul-Cutter, sandals splashing deep red blood into white socks and tingeing the edges of his black robes. He leapt once more for the wailing toad-Hollow, this time slicing it's head clean open. He spun midair, landing behind his Quincy partner.

Ichigo peered over his shoulder at the pale teenager, smiling.

"Oh Uryuu, where would I be without you?"

Uryuu turned, sending an arrow through the forehead of the Hollow who was trying to charge a certain distracted Shinigami.

"You'd be dead, Kurosaki!"

--

Once the three smaller Hollows were finished, they turned their attention to the last and largest, who was patiently waiting for them to finish.

"So, you defeated my lackeys…good work,"

The Hollow rose its arms in the air, a multitude of spikes emerging from black speckles on it's forearms; they were light pink on the end from so many killings.

"But you'll never be able to defeat me, VonGarrien!!" It roared ferociously.

"We'll see about that!" Ichigo yelled with equal ferocity. He bolted towards the massive Hollow, swinging his sword rather recklessly.

"I-Ichigo, wait!" Uryuu yelled, tailing after him. He was worried that Ichigo's thickheaded recklessness might get him hurt, or worse…

Ichigo was effortlessly knocked aside by one of the many sharp spikes emerging from VonGarrien's arms; It was all he could do to stay on his feet.

"This guy's way better than I--Unph!"

A large spike nearly ran Ichigo though, had he not been paying a bit of attention. It collided with his sword in a shower of hot sparks.

"Ichigo, be careful! We don't know how powerful he is!"

"That's right!! Listen to your funny-looking friend and just die already!!"

"I never said--Funny looking?!"

Uryuu lowered the bow from his eye and glared.

"I'm not funny-" His sentence was cut by a massive arm flying at him. He dodged it- narrowly- and took up his aim once more, trying to get a clear shot as VonGarrien struggled with the orange haired Shinigami.

"Unph…Uwah!" Ichigo yelped, narrowly avoiding the spiky arm swinging back and forth at him.

_He's really fast…and strong…Time to break it out…_

Ichigo smirked and looked down at the Quincy.

"Uryuu! Don't interfere. I'll handle this."

"What?!"

--

"Sorry, but I'm gonna have to cut our battle a little short, Vonnie."

The skin above the Hollow's eyes rumpled; his eyebrows would be raised if he had any.

"Is that so, Carrot Top?"

Ichigo shot him a malicious glare from behind the mask f a Hollow.

"'Fraid so."

--

Ichigo was still struggling to take the Hollow down, when his mask began to crack,

_Shit…_

Ichigo raised his sword. Dark smoke beginning to gather around it.

"Here goes nothing…"

The Hollow looked at him warily.

"Getsuga TENSHOU!"

The wave of black aura collided with VonGarrien's spiky arm, sending some flying through the air.

But other than that, no damage was done.

"Bohahahahhahahahhahahaha! S'that all ya got, SHINIGAMI!?"

Ichigo didn't know what else he could do. His BanKai was pretty useless against it, and if he slapped on a few more hits with Getsuga Tenshou…

_I could probably beat him if I did! But…HE might take over…_

_What have ya got to lose!? _Something inside him shrieked.

"Alright, _fine…_ one more time!!

"Got a new trick, Shinigami?"

Ichigo vanished for the splittest of seconds, reappearing behind the massive Hollow and preparing before it even knew what happened.

"Getsuga,"

_Give it all ya got, Kingsey…_

VonGarrien spun around as fast as his lumbering body would let him, his ugly masked face completely unguarded by the spiked arms.

"WHA-!?"

"Tenshou!!"

Hichigo's Hollow inverted eyes disappeared as Uryuu approached him from behind; There was now no hint that this boy wasn't Ichigo.

_Might as well have fun with Ichigo's little boyfriend…_

Hichigo twirled around to face Uryuu, a small smile on his face.

"That was a pretty tough Hollow…" Uryuu mumbled.

"Yeah…are you hurt, Uryuu-san?" Hichigo asked, using the excuse to run his eyes up and down Uryuu's slender body.

_Kurosaki has good taste in boyfriends, I'll give him that…_

"I'm fine, Ichigo. You should be more worried about yourself."

Hichigo completely ignored Uryuu and wrapped his arms around the Quincy's waist, resting his chin on the boy's shoulder.

"I'm okay, Uryuu. But we need to check that you aren't hurt, just in case."

The darkness nipped at the edges of Hichigo's eyes as a malicious grin split his face behind the Quincy.

--

Uryuu closed the door behind him, slifking the light switch upwards. He sat down on his bed and stared out the large window.

Hichigo peered around.

"You sure no ones home?"

Uryuu snapped his gaze from the window to Hichigo.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Why?"

Hichigo raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"Because," He muttered, leaning over to Uryuu and lightly caressing his cheek.

"I wanted us to be alone."

Hichigo moved his hands down Uryuu's school shirt, unbuttoning anything that stood in his way. He slid Uryuu's striped tie off, slipping it onto the bed next to him.

"Ichigo…"

"Shh…" He whispered into Uryuu's ear, his shirt sliding onto the floor.

Hichigo placed his hands on the Quincy's waist, his hot breath sending chills down Uryuu's spine.

"Ichigo, what are you-ahn!"

Uryuu was interrupted by Hichigo, who had bit into his shoulder rather harshly.

"What, Uryuu? After all that work, you don't wanna play?" Hichigo looked up at the Quincy, grinning at his confused expression.

"A-are you okay, Ichigo? You're normally never--"

Again Hichigo interrupted him, this time running his thumbs over Uryuu's exposed nipples. A small moan escaped the Quincy's throat, making Hichigo's grin grow wider.

"What can I say, Uryuu? You turn me on," He whispered seductively, pushing Uryuu onto his back and climbing on top of him.

"I-Ichigo…?"

"What?" Was his rather harsh reply; He ran his hands down Uryuu's chest, tugging at his belt buckle playfully.

Uryuu gripped at Hichigo's shirt and pulled him down into a small, powerful kiss. He pulled away quickly, putting his pale lips to Hichigo's ear.

"I can't let you have all of the fun, can I?" He whispered.

_What a feisty little boyfriend Kurosaki has here…_

"Feeling naughty, _Ishida?_" Hichigo hissed, gripping Uryuu's wrists and forcing them above his raven-colored head with one hand, grabbing the Quincy's school-tie with the other. He wound it around Uryuu's wrists, binding him to the bedpost with a strong knot.

"A little kinky, perhaps," Hichigo said, smiling, "but I'll live with it." He leaned over to Ishida's ear, tracing the Quincy's chin with a slender finger.

"_Nope…looks like I'm having all the fun tonight, Uryuu."_

_--_

**Thrash:**

**Smex in chapter two. ;3**

**ROFL. I'm terrible at actiony things!! DX So…Review, but don't hate on my out of whack writing skills too hard!**

**It gets better in chapter two, so just stick with meh!!**

**Hope you liked it, Chapter Two Comes September 3****rd**** or 4****th****!!**

**Rate and Review, PLEASE!!**

_**LMAO.**_

_**KTHANXBAI.**_


	2. Open Your Wings, Evil Angel

OMG.SEX.

XD Love it…or not. :3 Uh…This chapter be **RATED M **for sexual content and stuff like that. :D

Not that people actually listen to warnings like that. X3 I don't. :P

Well, I'm about out of things to say here…so, enjoy!

--

_The Venom In Your Voice_

_IchigoXUryuu_

_Chapter Two: Open Your Wings, Evil Angel…_

--

Hichigo slid the plain brown belt from the last remaining loop, tossing it to the ground carelessly. The fumbled with the button of Uryuu's trousers, becoming slightly annoyed.

_So many buttons… _He thought, sliding the button out of it's hole.

Uryuu wriggled uncomfortably in his binding, trying to force Ichigo off of him.

_This doesn't seem like Ichigo at all…_ He thought, a suspicion budding in his chest.

Uryuu slid the Quincy's pants down slowly, the boy immediately resisting.

"D-don't, Ichigo!"

"Why?" Was his simple answer; he didn't stop, even when Uryuu's shoes protested. He just tore them away.

"You look so vulnerable, Uryuu…" Hichigo snickered, sliding his own shirt off as well.

Uryuu grimaced at him; …This wasn't Ichigo, he was quite sure of it now.

"You're not Ichigo…" He hissed, voicing his opinion rashly.

Hichigo frowned, lacing his voice with disappointment and kindness.

"How could you say that…?" He crawled over to Uryuu, hands placed next to the Quincy's waist. He leaned close, locking eyes with the raven-haired boy.

"Look me in the eyes and say I'm not Ichigo."

His calm brown eyes revealed no dark secrets; Uryuu and nodded, his stomach coming to a slight rest.

"O-Okay…you're just…Never mind,"

Hichigo grinned slightly, running a hand down Uryuu's cheek.

He placed a small, delicate kiss on the Quincy's lips, the smile returning to his lips straight after.

"I love you, Uryuu." He lied.

--Woahes, small timey skip thing--

Hichigo gripped Uryuu's waist tightly, brushing the two pairs of boxers to the floor with his elbow.

"Ichigo…" Uryuu moaned, his eyes shutting as Hichigo playfully licked and sucked on his manhood.

Hichigo had decided to spare the Quincy a few moments of brief pleasure before getting what _he_ wanted.

He teased Uryuu's manhood for another minute, licking at it playfully, before stopping abruptly.

He slid two fingers into his mouth before moving them to Uryuu's entrance, swirling the cold saliva teasingly.

Uryuu drew in a sharp breath, the surprising chill sending a vibrating tingle through his spine.

Hichigo plunged his dripping fingers into Uryuu, a loud moan escaping the Quincy's throat almost instantly.

"Ichi-Aah!!"

Hichigo pushed in and out quickly, shallowly, grinning at Uryuu's moans and yelps.

"…_That…hurts…Ichigo…"_

He pulled his fingers out quickly; Uryuu took in another sharp breath.

"You can take it, Uryuu."

Hichigo shifted, his member penetrating Uryuu slightly.

"Ichi-go…" The Quincy wished he was anywhere but here; he didn't want this anymore…he might have, if Ichigo hadn't been acting so strange.

"Shut up and take it like a man," Hichigo snapped.

.

He thrust into in to Uryuu suddenly, a surprised yelp of pain ravaging his throat.

"Nn…Ahow…stop…!!"

But, of course, Hichigo didn't stop…he shortened his thrusts slightly, making sure he didn't hit the Quincy's pleasure spot. He wanted the boy in as much pain as possible, so he stole all of the pleasure for himself.

Uryuu grinded his teeth until he felt they were slowly turning to dust; tears ran down his cheeks through shut eyes. His glasses were askew, one lens in front of his eye, drawing the curtain open and letting him see the torture he was being put through; the other rested on his cheek, protecting the Quincy from further sight.

"I…CHI…GO…!" He panted pathetically. The pain was steadily building, along with his anger and a blossoming hatred towards the Shinigami torturing him.

"S…top…hunh…_PLEASE….!!" _Uryuu could barely speak clearly, agony limiting his wide vocabulary to meager moans and screams.

"Pathetic…" Hichigo mumbled, a moan rumbling in this throat; he felt the ecstasy begin to build up, a signal that he was almost finished.

But…he wanted to hear the Quincy's pathetic cries a little longer; he slowed down a bit more, grinning. Uryuu was still in plenty of pain.

--

_Stop it…!!_ Uryuu thought, the agony of everything restricting his speech completely. He felt tears run into his ears and drip onto the pillowcase below him.

The Quincy tried focusing on something else, but pain blocked his train of thought's every exit. There was no way out except to wait out the pain, and give Ichigo what he apparently wanted; a pathetic, quivering sex toy.

For those last moments, that's exactly how Uryuu felt.

Hichigo finally released inside of Uryuu, a strange emptiness filling his stomach.

He pulled out of Uryuu, panting, and quickly dressed as if he was late for school. Hichigo walked over to Uryuu, still bound, and lifted his chin. Their lips almost touching, Hichigo grinned.

"See ya at school tomorrow, Uryuu."

Anger clawed at Uryuu's heart, the Quincy strongly resisting the urge to reach up and bite Hichigo's lip off. He loosened the tie slightly, wanting to give Uryuu a little something to do while he was gone. Hichigo licked Uryuu's upper lip and walked over to the door, a malicious grin creeping onto his face, along with those too-familiar dark, Hollow eyes.

He didn't look back at Uryuu, just opened the door and flicked the light switch down. He lingered in the doorway, waiting for what he knew would come.

And as soon as Uryuu got back his ability to speak, the words shot out of his mouth like venom.

"_I hate you, Ichigo Kurosaki."_

_Bingo…Have fun at school tomorrow, Ichigo…_

Hichigo just laughed and shut the door, shrouding the broken Quincy in a heavy veil of darkness.

--

People: OMG RAPE.

It wasn't rape, it was forced se-

Okay, it was rape. But I found it something good ol' Hichigo would do, so don't hate me for it TT I think rape is bad too, but…yeah. :o

I dunno if Hichigo can do that whole "I'm Hichigo But I Look Like Dumb Old Regular Dumb Ichigo' thing, but he can now. :D

Poor Uryuu…I hope I could…capture his feelings okay, I've never been Force Sex'd before, so of course I don't understand how emotionally painful it is or isn't…I really shouldn't know about sex period, I'm too young, but I do anyway! XD

Anywho, I hoped you liked it!! :3

Oh, and thankies for the Reviews!!

Kiki Nice: Jeez, okay! XD I didn't have any time to do it in the day, so…it's about 10pm as I put this up. THAT'S STILL SEPTEMBER THIRD!! D I'm awesome with due dates(LOL, Lies.)

Ruyu-san: I'm writing as fast as I can!! XD Lawl, thank you for liking it!

Dragon77: Thank you very much, I hope you liked this chapter as much as the first!!

Eadwine63: Glee! Thank you. :D I'm not to fond of the beginning, but I'm glad yew liked it!

Alrightie, thanks a bunch!!

Next chapter should be up… September 5th!! And if its not, stone me to death O

Lawls.

**Thrash**


End file.
